


Henry Bowers is Homophobic; the Second One

by astromirage



Series: IT but they have powers [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie is a bamf, Eddie is angry, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Homophobia, M/M, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie has emotional damage, Richie loves his boyfriend very much, Soft Richie Tozier, Stan is just a babey, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Twitter: adasonnycarisi
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: IT but they have powers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557478
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Henry Bowers is Homophobic; the Second One

Bowers kept his promise. It happened a few weeks after Richie's assault. Richie's now sporting a few deep bruises, a cracked rib, split lip and some scabbed over cuts. He also didn't tell Maggie or Wentworth who did it to him, he begged Eddie to keep his mouth shut. For the fear if Bowers found out, Richie would have more than a cracked rib. Eddie was angry, angry that he didn't defend his boyfriend, angry he got hurt. 

So when Bowers and his gang approach them while they're sitting outside a diner, Eddie immediately texts the losers group chat. 

gay asthmatic: _Bowers, Schur's diner, now._

big bill: _we're at the arcade, on our way._

gay asthmatic: _'che is frozen up, he cant fucking move._

clifford the big red bev: _fuck, take care of bowers Eddie._

"Hey flamers!" Bowers shouts out. 

Eddie stands up, knocking his chair down, clanging onto the concrete ground. "Leave Bowers." 

"Or what? You'll make me gay? You'll suck my dick?" Bowers laughs out. 

"I'll fucking freeze your ass, that's what I'll do." 

"Oh no, I'm scared." He mocks, making dramatic gestures. 

"You should be." Eddie says, quietly and threateningly. 

Bowers backs up, into an alley, just like last time, that's where he likes to do his business.

Eddie turns around, he kisses Richie's cheek and rubs the tears away from his cheek. "I'll be back Rich." 

Richie continues to hyperventilate, over thinking and scared. Eddie turns the corner into the alley, at the get go, he releases a blast of ice that slicks the ground, making Henry slip onto his ass. 

Bowers makes a face at him and tries to get up, only slipping again and again. Eddie smirks and freezes his hand and feet to the ground. 

"Come near me, my boyfriend or my friends again, and I'll fucking kill you." 

Henry starts trembling, bravado whisked away. 

"How do you think Richie feels?" Eddie comes closer to Henry, squatting down. 

"Enjoy a taste of your own medicine." Eddie sneers out, standing back up, walking out of the alley. 

He sees Stan knelt next to Richie, rubbing his arms, he can tell Richie's breathing has stabilized more. Richie locks eyes with Eddie and he jumps out of his seat. Richie runs to Eddie and jumps into his arms. 

"You're alright!" He yelps out. 

"I am, 'Che. I am." 

Richie hugs him tighter, "I'm so glad. I love you, I love you so much." he pulls Eddie into a deep kiss, a loving, passionate kiss. 

"I love you a lot too Richie." he says when they seperate, kissing him again. 

Richie stays attached to Eddie, hugging him closely. 

"Where's Bowers?" Stan asks. 

"Froze him to the ground." Eddie responds, kissing Richie's forehead. 

"Y-you w-what?" Bill arches an eyebrow. 

"I froze him, to the ground. He's not going to be bothering us anymore." 

"Good job Eds." Bev high Fives him.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi


End file.
